


Rough Night

by ccbgb



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Dancing, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Halamshiral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccbgb/pseuds/ccbgb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a rough night of attempted assassinations and political plots. Cassandra has frankly had enough and decides to try and enjoy the rest of the night with a few glasses of wine. Varric joins her. Based on a tumblr post by mythal-rising: "consider the following: Cassandra and Varric dancing at the ball at Halamshiral"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Night

Wine boiled in her belly, her body warm and numb. She was not normally one for heavy drink but after the night they had had it seemed perfectly reasonable to have a glass of wine or three. Not to mention being around nobility made her uncomfortable- if she had to hear someone complain about blood on their gown _one more time_ -

“Seeker.”

Cassandra looked down at the dwarf at her side. His cheeks were barely flushed and yet she was certain she had seen at least four different pints in his hands since the fight. The combination of exhaustion and alcohol meant her typical sneer reserved for Varric did not make an appearance.

“Varric.”

Nobles swept past them to the dance floor as a new song began. Cassandra continued leaning against the railing, taking a sip from her wine glass. Varric took her greeting as a peace offer. He leaned over the railing with her, watching the dancers below twirl.

“Enjoying your evening, Seeker? Haven’t seen a scowl on your face since the fight. Should I alert a healer?”

“I am not always disagreeable, Varric. Sometimes I am also tired.”

Varric laughed in surprise. “Was that a joke? I better get Solas over here, stat.”

Cassandra let slip a sly smile, glancing in his direction. Varric’s chuckle dissipated and he went back to watching the dancers. The bright colors of the dresses fascinated and repulsed Cassandra. She had a hard time watching them for more than a few moments.

“Do you ever miss it? Being a noble?” Varric asked.

“Never. I detested it.”

“Don’t blame you. The masks are atrocious. Can’t really picture you being stuffed in a dress and twirling around,” he said, gesturing at the dance floor.

“It is not the dancing I opposed. It was the _suitors_. Pompous, greedy men who wanted nothing more than a woman to provide them an heir.”

Varric nodded silently, taking a drink out of his current pint. She noticed him pause with the pint on his lips before turning back towards her. “Wait,” he realized, “You like dancing? Ms. I-Punch-Bears-For-Fun likes formal dance?”

Her cheeks were already red so her blush remained hidden but her defensive voice betrayed her embarrassment. “What of it? A person cannot have interests outside their chosen life path?”

“No, by all means, I just never imagined you dancing outside of dodging dragon fire.”

Cassandra grunted in response, finishing off her glass of wine. She could watch the dancers no longer, especially with this line of questioning from Varric, of all people. As she turned to leave, however, a voice spoke behind her.

“Seeker.”

She turned to see Varric putting his unfinished pint on the nearest servant’s tray. He turned towards her, taking a deep breath and bowing slightly, extending one hand.

“Would you like to dance?”

Cassandra’s lip curled. “Are you mocking me, dwarf?”

Varric looked up, a genuine expression on his face. Without saying a word he had proven his intention. Cassandra’s face rushed with blood once more.

“I do not know if it is wise. I am not sure my feet remember the steps. And one of the Pentaghast heirs dancing with a dwarf will likely beget talk-”

“Seeker, we’ve all had a rough night. Who cares what these prissy blightholes think? Now am I going to stand here with my hand out all night or are we doing this?”

Cassandra hesitantly took Varric’s hand. She was pleasantly surprised by its warmth as it covered hers.

“That’s what I thought,” Varric said, winking, “Just in time for the next dance.”

They did not bother going down to the dance floor. Instead they danced right there by the railing. A balcony behind them beckoned and Varric, a surprisingly good lead, maneuvered them out into the night air. Cassandra’s feet seemed to remember the steps but occasionally stepped on the dwarf’s toes. Varric said nothing, his playful banter replaced with a grin and intense concentration. They twirled, the world blurring. The combination of the cool air, the twisting, and the wine made Cassandra laugh, her first real laugh since before the Conclave.

Varric simply watched her glee and felt his heart leap. Whether it was the beer or seeing the Seeker laugh, he didn’t care. He wouldn’t trade this moment for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I am cassarric trash just put me in a dumpster


End file.
